Wings of Fate
by The Angst Whore
Summary: Rated for language... Eiri Yuki gets a gaurdian angel... Wish Crossover... but you dont have to know Wish to understand the story.
1. First Chapter

Yuki walked home and moved ton his study, collapsing into his chair and opening Microsoft word, he closed his eyes and opened them to peer about his office; his gaze came to rest on the stack of several colored notebooks, all but black, which were labeled with potential titles for his book. He only used them when he went to the park to write, which had become a daily expedition, going to the park, sitting on the bench right next to where he met Shuichi and filling up about 15 pages of writing. As his computer took what seemed like forever to open the word processing program, he somehow drifted off to sleep. The mischievous little Kai poked her head into the room, watching the young man sleeping. She frowned; THIS was the man she was supposed to be guarding. She pouted slightly, angry suddenly at the sun for having gone down, turning her into her chibified state. Kai was a guardian angel, sent from heaven to watch other Eiri Yuki, the cold, heartless novelist. She pouted slightly, wondering why she got stuck with all the lame jobs. She was supposed to be back in Heaven right now, singing for the Angel Eggs that would give birth to the baby angels. She floated into the room, her wings flapping soundlessly as she moved. "Hey... hey you! Wake up!" Kai said, poking him and squeezing his cheeks. "Hey!"

"Nnn... not now Shuichi I'm sleeping" he mumbled swatting her hands away.

Kai frowned, looking at the window, then at the clock, 8:30, it was gonna be a long night. Kai looked around, her amber eyes trying to detect anything that might help her wake him up. She sighed, turned back around, and stretched out his cheek again.  
"Up! Wake up!" She pleaded, pinching him sharply.

Yuki opened his eyes and began screaming "GODDAMNIT SHUICHI I"M TRYING TO SLEEP!!" he finished and was heavily breathing.

Miyaski tumbled backwards, falling down behind the desk. She floated up, her wings beating soundlessly again.  
"Hey! That's not very nice you know! It's not my fault I was stuck with this job!" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Who's Shu-ee-chi?" She asked, sounding out the strange name.  
"Shuichi... you know the pop star... platinum blonde hair.... lead singer of Bad Luck...." Yuki made an effort to explain, not realizing that she was floating... Miyaski blinked, tilting her head to the side in cute confusion.  
"I'm sorry... who?"

"..." He ran a hand through his hair "M-my....... Koibito..." He mumbled the last word quietly. Miyaski, being an angel, did not understand the concept of love. She still looked a bit confused, but, figuring that if she asked him to explain she'd get even more confused, she decided not to ask.  
"I see... Well, I'm Miyaski, your Guardian Angel!" She said, looking proud.

"Don't need one." He said turning back to his laptop to continue what he had started earlier. Miyaski nearly fell over again.  
"But Eiri-san! I have to stay here and be your Guardian! I can't go back to Heaven until God calls me back!" She pleaded, floating in front of his laptop.

"Then go bug Shuichi....or DJ.... follow the Eminem for DJ and the Nittle Grasper for Shuichi..." he replied, beginning to type.

"No! I was assigned to you! I can't watch over anyone else!" Miyaski pouted, her wings flapping slightly as she stayed afloat, in Eiris way.  
".... You.... are..... Floating....." at that moment Shuichi walked in carrying a bag of popcorn and handed it to Eiri  
"Yuki…please, eat this..." He said and then left as Yuki opened the bag and began munching on it. Miyaski floated a little bit towards the door to stare after Shuichi.  
"Who was that?" She asked, floating back over. "And of course I'm floating! I'm an angel!" She smiled innocently and eyed the bag he was eating. He finished chewing his bite "Shuichi... since I'm working, sometimes I don't have time to cook so he makes popcorn for me so that I don't starve, I love him to pieces, but he has learned to not bug me when I'm working." he answered, Taking another bite from the steaming bag.

Miyaski sat on the top of the laptop, her non-existing weight not putting any pressure on it.  
"Oh... ok..." She blinked again, still eyeing the bag. "What is that?"

"...." he eyed her strangely "Popcorn...."

"Pop... corn?" Miyaski floated forward, sniffing at the contents.  
"It's... food?"

"Yes... It's like a starch....." he explained "I need to see my laptop…" Miyaski frowned and floated out of the way.  
"You should get to sleep... it's really late!" she said, floating around the room, straightening things up as she did.

"You better put my stuff down, or I may have to force you to leave..." he warned "I have to pull an all nighter... deadlining..... Later I'll probably raid Shuichi's stash of pocky and make at least ten pots of coffee if I need to."

"You can't kill me silly!" Miyaski turned and laughed slightly.  
"Staying up this late in unhealthy!" She scolded slightly, before returning to what she was doing. "Coffee? Pocky? More human food I presume?"

"...Yes, they both make you hyper and/or help you stay awake. Will you please leave my stuff alone, I'm not going to be able to find it when I need it." He said Miyaski sighed and set what she had currently in her hands down.  
"Alright... well I'm going to bed... goodnight." She floated over to a corner of the room and lay down in the said corner. Her wings hid her from view as she drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Eiri awoke in his study to see that his laptop had been shut down, and he flipped out "SHUICHIIIII!!!" Miyaski, still in her chibified state, sprang up.  
"Eiri-kun! What's wrong!" She looked around and noticed it was morning. Her eyes grew wide with delight as she closed her eyes. The suns rays bent and wrapped around her body. She glowed briefly, before turning to her adult form. Yuki stared, Shuichi came running in... Yuki spoke "What just happened to you?" regarding he only female currently residing in the room.

Miyaski turned and smiled.  
"I told you! I'm your guardian angel! Angels draw their powers from the sun, so I can resume my true form during the day. At night, however, I turn into a smaller form of myself! Demons are the exact opposite..." She turned to look at the new young man.  
"Hello!" She greeted, smiling at him. Her wings, now much larger, flapped softly behind her as she floated.


	2. Second Chapter

Shuichi stared. "Yuki... who is she...?" he asked turning to his lover.  
Miyaski bowed. "Forgive me! I am Miyaski, Eiri-sans guardian angel!" Miyaski straitened, brushing a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "It's a pleasure to meet you, you must be... Shuichi."

"She is NOT my guardian angel." Yuki stated, annoyed.

"I am too! You can't deify God!" Stated Miyaski exasperated. "I have to Guard over you until God calls me back to heaven."

"I'm Buddhist."

"Doesn't matter." Argued Miyaski, sitting cross-legged in the air. "I've been sent to watch over you, and I'm not leaving until I'm done!"

-One Hour later-

Miyaski went flying, rolling onto the ground outside Yukis apartment. "H-Hey! You can't do this to me!!" She wailed, pounding on the door. "Eiri Yuki! You let me in there right now!" Miyaski shrieked, making her wings disappear, as to not look too conspicuous. The door could be heard being locked.

"Yuki!" Whined Miyaski louder. She banged her fists franticly on the door. "Let me in! Let me in! You can't deify God like this!"

"Too bad, I think I just did." he stated. Miyaskis lower lip began to tremble as she walked a little bit away. She dropped down on to the curb... and wailed. She simply sat there sobbing and wailing her little heart out. Yuki just simply went back to typing, wondering if she was sent by god then why didn't he just open the door for her.

Miyaski stopped her wailing after about half an hour. She had been resorted to sniffling and staring at the ground.  
"He can't do this... this wasn't supposed to go this way! I was supposed to come, be his guardian for a couple of weeks, then go back to my singing..." She said out loud to herself Yuki sat in his study thinking

'Why do I even need a guardian angel? I remember when I used to think Seguchi was my Guardian Angel...' Miyaski stood and sighed, before turning and walking back to his house. She then resumed pounding her fists on the door, wailing for Yuki to let her in, her fists hitting the door.

"Eiri! You have to let me in! If I fail this, and get sent back to Heaven and have my powers stripped away for 100 years or worse!"

"Not my problem." A sob was heard.  
"Yuki! Come on! I don't have time to deal with this! I have a job to get back too! It's only for a little while!"

"Why do I need you anyway?!"

"I don't know! God works in mysterious ways! Maybe a great disaster is coming up that I need to help you with, I don't know! I'm just told who I'm guarding and where they live!"

"He's not the first!"  
"What?" came Miyaskis questionable voice. "What do you mean?"

"He's not the first person that thought I needed a guardian."

"Oh... I see..." She said, before sighing heavily. "Come on Eiri! I need to do this! You could at least be a little reasonable!" He opened the door and stared at her. Miyaski breathed heavily for a moment or two.  
"Are you finally going to let me in?" She explained, glaring slightly.

He stepped aside "I'm not stopping you." Miyaski grinned happily and hurried in.  
"Oh thank you!" She turned and faced him in the middle of the room. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

He sighed "Go hang out with DJ, she and use the friends."

"Um... DJ? Where... who is she?"

"She's my daughter... and follow the blaring Eminem to find her."

Miyaski frowned slightly, then sighed, turned and followed the noise, her wings reappearing. She knocked on the door.  
"Um... excuse me? DJ?"

"Come in." Was heard from inside as the music, if you would call it that, ceased.

Miyaski peeked in, before opening the door fully and walking in. She bowed to the girl within.  
"Hello. My name is Miyaski, I'm Eiri-sans Guardian Angel."

"Dad!!!! I think I'm seeing things!!' DJ screamed. Miyaski blinked in surprise.  
"Wh-what? No! It's all quite true! Eiri knows I am here also..."

"Dad!!" She repeated Miyaski sighed and bowed her head.  
"Oh dear... how do I prove to you I am real...?"

Yuki walked in and stared "DJ... I'm working..." Miyaski bowed to Eiri.  
"I'm sorry Eiri, I'm afraid this is my entire fault ... apparently she believes she is seeing things…" The angel

"DJ... believe it or not... she is telling the truth..." he told his daughter.

Miyaski smiled at DJ.  
"There! See? You are not going insane!"

"Who ever said that?" DJ remarked rudely.

Miyaskis eyes grew a bit wide in surprise. "Oh... forgive me... I had assumed... I am sorry. I jumped to conclusions." She bowed.

"You better be sorry." DJ replied.

Miyaski kept her head bowed. 'Such a rude child...' she thought, not thinking of the fact that she looked around DJs age. "Eiri-san told me to come visit you... that you needed a friend or something to that effect..."

"Well I don't... and I know that I'm rude, I take mostly after Yuki." She pronounced.

"As I can see... no offense or anything, but your father is unbelievably stubborn..."

"Believe me, I know." She told the woman.

"Um..." Miyaski looked up suddenly in surprise.  
"Did you... just read my mind back there?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah... why?" DJ asked not taking her eyes off of the video game she was playing.

"It's just... not a normal human ability..."

"I know... I love to bug the shit out of my teachers by doing it..." she said still playing.

Miyaski nodded. "I see..." She shifted slightly, wondering what she was to do now. DJ just sat, continuing to play the game quietly. She moved to turn up the volume on the TV since it had been off when she had her stereo on.

"What are you doing?" Asked Miyaski curiously, watching the odd... box-like thing.

"Playing video games...."

"Video... games?" Asked Miyaski, confused.

DJ's game ended, she waved the controller in the air "Games are played into the TV, which is hooked into the console." she pointed to the playstation 2, "Which you put a game disk in and hook a controller into, and play the game using the buttons on the controller." she explained

"I... see... TV?"

"It's basically a box that shows pictures..." DJ said.

"Oh! I see... Humans are fascinating..." Miyaski said, sitting next to DJ, watching the TV in awe.

"Whatever you say..." She said.

"I live in Heaven; we have nothing like this..."

"Uh-huh..."

"I want to go back..." Miyaski mumbled to herself, looking down at the floor sadly.

"Why don't you then?" DJ asked

"I can't go back to Heaven until my job here on earth is finished, and God calls me back..." Miyaski explained. "But I shouldn't be kept away for too long... I have a very important job to do...."


	3. Third Chapter

Reviewers: Hands each a giant Peppomint Kandy Kane

**YukiShuFan**: ….. thank you for reviewing!!!

**Cryearthstearsfalltou**: Thank you!!!! Please continue, I would be grateful, but it is not only myself writing, Tohma's Girl is writing with me, she had the original plot idea!!

**Japanese Vampire Babe II**: DJ is their biological daughter (testy tube child) she looks exactly like Yuki, but has long black hair, dyed. She also has Shuichi fits (hyper moments) taking something from each of her parents, and in case you don't figure it out in this chapter, she is going out with Ryuichi.

---------------

"Do you think I care?" DJ asked her as she played another song on DDR Max 2. Miyaski squeaked in surprise and went silent.

"Sorry..." She murmured softly. After a moment or two of silence, the angel stood and walked over to the window.

"Can I open your window?" Miyaski asked DJ softly.

"Do you realize that it is below freezing outside?" DJ asked like the other woman was insane.

"Oh yes... but it'll only be for a moment. Please?"

DJ sighed, "It better be fast, I can't freeze, or else I wouldn't be able to move and I would DIE!" DJ told her. Miyaski bowed.

"Oh thank you!" She opened the window and stared out for a moment or two, letting the air and sunlight ash over her, before pulling away and closing the window. "Thank you. again." Miyaski repeated as DJ sat on her bed shivering. "I'm so sorry! here! allow me to warm you!" She held out her hands and closed her eyes. She muttered something in a different language and a what appeared to be a small doll of flame appeared in her hand.

"Warm her for me please...' Whispered Miyaski to the creature, who nodded and floated up close to DJ, arming the girl with it's flames. DJ flinches, but relaxed when she realized that the flamed didn't burn at all, they warmed up her thin physique, and made her... happy. Miyaski called the flame creature away after a few minutes and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Better?"

"Yes," DJ smiled for the first time since the angel had met her "Thank you very much." Just then, the door burst open and Ryuichi walked in. Miyaski blinked in surprise at the young man.

"Oh uh..." She bowed. "Hello. I am Miyaski. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, smiling. DJ stood, smiling wider and then jumped on Ryuichi, making him stumble backwards. Miyaski stared for a moment or two.

"Um..." She blinked. "A friend of yours...?' She questioned DJ, glancing over at Ryuichi briefly. DJ giggled. That didn't really give Miyaski much of an answer as she sat on the bed, cross legged, watching the two in slight confusion. Ryuichi carried DJ over and dropped her onto her spring mattress and sat next to her.

"Ryuichi is one of my best friends, he comes over to play DDR, and since it is a 2 player game, and you really don't understand it, why don't you go hang out with Shuichi, I'm pretty sure he's watching his Nittle Grasper DVDs tonight.." DJ told her, not meaning to shut her out or be mean. Miyaski blinked in slight surprise.

"Oh! Ok then..." Not seeing any danger with leaving the two alone, as angel were sexless, ((but a varied few were noticeably female)) the Angel left in search of the kawaii pop star. Ryuichi straddled the young girl's waist,

"Nice lie."

"Thank you, I had to pry her mind a little, but it's all good."

"Shuichi.... what a strange name..." Muttered Miyaski as she wondered the halls. She sniffed the air.

"Ne?" glancing in the kitchen she saw Yuki. cooking. Instantly the angel felt sick to her stomach as she covered her nose and mouth with a hand.

"Um...Yuhi." ((Translation: Yuki)) ((Seeing as Mi-Chan has her mouth and nose covered, her speech would come out funny ))

"Mm...?" He said as he continued pulling out dishes and adding ingredients.

"Um... n-nofing!" She turned and raced off, into the living room. Unknowingly she'd passed the pink-haired young man she'd been told to find in her haste to open a window, She leaned out taking in big heavy gasps. As an angel she was forbidden to eat anything that was alive, or that had been living at one point in time. This included plants. Miyaski, feeling still a little sick, closed the window and leaned against the wall. "Oh..." Shuichi stared at her,

"But I thought Yuki's cooking was good!"

"Oh! I'm sorry if I offended you!' Miyaski bowed. "It's not that it's bad or anything... I'm an angel. I don't eat food, it makes me sick to even smell it..." Miyaski straightened and gave Shuichi a big grin.

"Oh, ok then..." he said, going back to decorating the Christmas tree.

"What is that?" Miyaski asked, walking over and kneeling before the tree. She stared up at in confusion, before returning her gaze to Shuichi.

"It's a Christmas tree, celebrating Jesus' birth." he told her.

"Oh! I see." Miyaski watched him for awhile. "Can I help with something?"

"Actually, I cant get the star on top of the tree... I'm too short..." he pleaded. Miyaski nodded, eager to help as she grabbed the star and floated up to place the star on the tree. She turned and floated away... getting one of her wings tangled in tinsel on the walls. Turning and flapping her wings to try and get it off, only made matters worse as soon she was entangled in it, and fell to the floor with a CRASH! Miyaski sniffled, tears sprouting at the ends of her eyes.

"I can't do anything right! I'm such a failure as an angel!' she moaned, sniffling. The door buzzer rang. Miyaski sat up, untangling herself from the tinsel. Once free she stood and hurried to the door. Opening she said, "Yuki Residence, how may I help you?" she asked in false cheerfulness.

"Eiri! Open up! Are you just going to leave your brother in law out here?" Was heard over the intercom. Miyaski blinked in surprise, before looking around. Seeing no harm in letting him up she exited the house to greet the newcomer, hiding her wings instantly. Upon seeing the blonde-haired young man, who she assumed was Eiris brother-in-law, bowed.

"Hello. I am Miyaski. I am assuming you are Eiri-sans brother-in-law...?" She straightened and watched the young man. He nodded staring at the young woman presented before him.

"Oh good! If you'll follow me please?" She smiled and turned, leading him up the steps and into Eiri home. "Eiri-kun! Your brother-in-law is here!" Miyaski floated slightly as she awaited the other man's appearance. Eiri sighed from within the kitchen. And a thunk was heard as a pan dropped to the ground, and several swears were also heard. Miyaski blinked in surprise.

"Eiri-san? Are you all right?" She floated into the kitchen, making sure to cover her nose and mouth. "Have you attained any injuries?" Eiri was cleaning up rice from the floor and washing the pan that he had dropped.

"No, I'm fine, I just dropped the pan." He told her, not looking at her.

Miyaski nodded.

"Oh..." She turned to the other young man at the doorway.

"Oh! please, don't just stand there, come in!" Miyaski floated back over, removing her hands and clasping them behind her back. An innocent, happy smile was coherent with her cheerful mood. Yuki twitched, his back still turned, this girl was too damn cheerful.

Miyaski turned to look at Eiri. "Well? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to greet our guest?" She gave him a, 'stop being such an insensitive idiot' look.

"I'm making dinner."

"So...?"

"So, it's hard to make and I have to keep watching it or it will burn." Miyaski bowed her head, sighing.

"That figures... I pity you humans, you're such complicating creatures, having to cook everyday for your food...."

"Didn't I tell you to hang out with DJ?" he asked her, irritated.

"Ummm... yes, but some guy came and they told me to get out..." Miyaski muttered, keeping her head bowed. "I think his name was Ryuichi or something..."

"Fuck....."


End file.
